


Fireflies

by BadgerWillow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWillow/pseuds/BadgerWillow
Summary: What if Sanji and Zeff had stopped off in Luffy's hometown before they set off with the Baratie?  Luffy would probably love showing his new friend all of his favorite things
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more art you can also find me on tumblr over at owlinpajamas.tumblr.com


End file.
